


In Which Hugo Vega is an American Eagle Model?

by Nbnysh



Series: Huga Vega/Reader one-shots [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blow Job, Body Worship?, DDADDS, Hugo Vega/Reader - Freeform, Hugo being literally the best looking dad, Hugo in summer wear, M/M, dream daddy - Freeform, hugo vega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: Ok so you buy Hugo some swim trunks and summer stuff for a pool party at Brians house and then know... you see him and yknow.... things happen





	In Which Hugo Vega is an American Eagle Model?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr maybe? hugointherye.tumblr.com

The weekend before Amanda had to leave for college, Brian (The show off that he is… ugh) decided to have a pool party for the whole cul-de-sac… what a way for him to try and one up Amanda’s going away party you thought, but whatever – it would be yours and Hugo’s first real outing together in front of all of the other dads and you were excited to show him off.

You have never actually seen Hugo in swim shorts, or summer wear at all for that matter – he tends to stick with his suits and blue jeans and stays pretty covered up- he actually didn’t even own a pair until Brian invited you both to the party, and you insisted on going out and buying a few pairs for him since he seemed to completely loath the idea of going to the mall and trying some on for himself. So, a few days ago you spent the afternoon browsing a couple of stores and managed to find Hugo a few pairs of swim trunks, you got him some different styles – longer swim trunks, some European spandex shorts (mostly just for the laughs, but you figured you’d try it anyways) and some really well fitted mid-thigh swim trunks that all of the American eagle models seemed to be wearing… You secretly hoped those would be his favorite, they were a pale purple and you could just imagine that color on him, you begin daydreaming as you sit impatiently in Hugo’s living room, waiting for him to decide which pair to wear so you two could walk over to Brian’s together.

“Hugooooooooooo” You yell, “We’re going to be late!!!!!!!!” Well, late for you is anything less than 15 minutes early, but you really just wanted to see him in those shorts.  
“I’m coming!” He says, “Just taking the tags off my shoes and glasses” You hear him rustling around with the shoes that you picked out for him –a pair of super dad-like boat shoes, brown leather with gold stitching, as well as the prescription sunglasses you ordered for him online, classic Raybans with a tortoiseshell pattern on the arms. You had prepared Hugo well for this last summer hurrah, even if it was mainly for your own personal enjoyment.  
You heard his bedroom door open and Hugo began his descent into the living room, you try and sit still, anxiously awaiting your boyfriend and his new get up… When he reaches the bottom of the stairs and says “Well…” holding his arms out to the sides, and doing a sheepish 360 spin “What do you think?” He’s blushing, and you’re staring. Hard.

You shake your head, trying to bring yourself back down to earth, so you can take in the beautiful man standing in front of you. He’s wearing the purple shorts- they cling to his thighs about mid-way up, showing off his toned leg muscles as they strain slightly around the thickest part of his legs… His thighs and calves are strong, and covered in coarse black hair that is spread so evenly it doesn’t even look real... You scan upwards and see that he has thrown on a simple pastel blue button up but has left it undone to expose his strong, but soft stomach, the hair coming up in a thick trail from the waistband of his shorts up his body until it spreads across his pecks – also strong and muscular… Why had he been hiding all of this under his t-shirts and coats and vests? His skin was flawless, his muscles visible but not obnoxiously so. You look up to his face where you notice that his hair is down, with his sunglasses pushed up on top of his head to hold the loose hairs out of his eyes for now. Hugo is still blushing, eyes turned downwards, slowly peering up at you to try and gauge your reaction.

“Wow” you mutter quietly, “Hugo… You look… Amazing”, you break into an uncontrollable smile and walk over to your shy boyfriend. You snake your hands around his abdomen, inside the open shirt and pull his bare chest to yours... He’s taller than you and you look up at him, still with the huge grin on your face “I’m so glad you chose those shorts” You say, and you both laugh.

“I’ve never dressed like this before” Hugo states, “You really think I look okay?” and you squeeze him tighter, you will never quite understand why this man is even remotely insecure about... well... anything, he has a way with words, a smile to die for, and he is so beautiful it makes you feel like melting.  
“You look incredible Hugo”. He smiles as you lean up to peck him on the lips, his mustache tickling you a little bit – you still haven’t quite gotten used to that yet, but it’s a comforting feeling. Despite the fact that you would love to take Hugo back to his room and undress him, since you two haven’t quite had the time as of yet to get to that point as he has been teaching summer school for the past few months, you know it will be almost as fun to just show him off to the other dads and enjoy a pleasant day with him and your other friends to wind down the summer. “Let’s get going so we can be early, or Brian is never going to let me forget it” you state.

Hugo calls upstairs to let Ernest know that you’re are heading over and that he should join the party soon and then says to you: “You don’t have to try and beat him at everything y’know”. You grab Hugo’s hand and practically drag him out the door, he pulls his new prescription shades over his eyes as you get outside… “Lets just try and have fun and relax, I would rather not have all the attention on me in this outfit… I’m still nervous” Hugo says sheepishly, his cheeks turning red again. “Okay, okay” you say apologetically as you reach the gate to Brian’s backyard, you can hear the music playing and the kids all laughing, you can tell that Amanda is already here because you can hear her making fun of Lucien for not wanting to go in the pool, you hear Joseph and Brian talking about the meats they brought for today and everyone within a few blocks can hear Mary drunkenly howling at something Robert said. “Here goes!” you say excitedly to Hugo as you open the gate and pull your blushing model of a boyfriend in behind you.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party winds down as you’re finishing your 5th (6th? 7th?) beer, Hugo has had at least that many as well and you’re pretty sure that Ernest, Lucien, and Amanda have all snuck in at least one each as they are all laying under Brian’s big willow tree giggling about absolutely nothing. Brian tells you and Hugo not to worry and that he’ll keep an eye on them, as most of the other kids are staying to swim until the sun goes down and he’s said he would watch them so the rest of the dads could get a little break, which means you and Hugo will actually have some alone time.

Hugo hoists himself out of the pool, his chest glistening and arms taut from lifting his weight, he swings his thick legs over the side and hops over to you, wrapping a wet arm around your waist and kissing your forehead, his messy wet hair dripping onto his face and yours. You smile and say “Ready to head home sailor?” with a wink, you’re a little drunk and trying to be cute, it seems to work because Hugo blushes (of course he blushes) and nods silently. Hugo leans on you for support on the walk home, his body heavy and tipsy from the few beers he knocked back over the course of the day combined with all the sun exposure he has been missing out on for most of the summer. “Thanks for making me wear this stuff today” He says softly, his hand squeezing your side a little tighter. “Any time babe” You coo sweetly, “You look sexy so it was as much for me as it was you” you say with a cheeky grin.

Hugo straightens up “S-sexy?” Man, even when he’s drunk he’s still bashful, “Yes Hugo, sexy” You insist, planting a kiss on his jawline as the two of you make it to his front door. The two of you walk in and up to Hugo’s room for some much needed cuddling time, while you’re following him up the stairs you can’t help but notice how the thin purple fabric clings to Hugo’s ass and thighs... Jesus, you think to yourself, was he always this hot?... you can’t tell if it’s from the booze, or simply the fact that you and Hugo haven’t actually done anything yet, but you feel a familiar warm buzzing in the pit of your stomach, the same feeling you get when Hugo comes home from a long day at work and undoes his bow tie and the top buttons of his shirt, or when he rubs the back of his neck when he gets nervous and unsure, and it’s actually the same feeling you got when he first came down the stairs in those same shorts just a few hours earlier.

“Hugo…” You manage to squeak out when you both get into his room. “Yeah?” He says over his shoulder as he begins folding his pale blue button up on his bed. “Turn around” You say with a bit more force than you intended, but Hugo listens and turns around quizzically. His eyes widen as you immediately drop to your knees in front of him “What are you – ohhh” he cuts himself off with a pleasant moan as you hook your fingers under the waistband of his wet swim trunks and begin trying to pull them down – proving difficult as they stick to every inch of him. 

“Is this ok?” You look up with pleading eyes, you need this, you have needed this for weeks. “Y-y, ya, I mean yes” Hugo stammers out, you have never seen him so red, both hands running themselves through his damp hair as he lets out a long sigh, clearly he needed this too. His shorts are stuck on the swell off his ass, as your trying your best to yank them off you can start to see the outline of his cock get more and more prominent as the fabric sticks to its every edge. “Fuck” you accidentally say out loud, and go beat red… “What is it?” Hugo asks with a bit of a laugh, watching you struggle desperately with his trunks... “You’re… Hugo you’re fucking big” you say hungrily as you finally get his shorts over his hardening cock and the thickest part of his thighs, they slide off easily the rest of the way and there he is, naked, damp, and hard in front of you.

You sit staring at Hugo for what feels like forever, until his hands slide down his body, one resting on his thigh and the other now running itself through your hair “Please” Hugo asks kindly, with a hint of need in his voice, making it crack ever so slightly. You snap back to reality and focus on the fact that his –huge- cock is literally inches from your face, you look up at Hugo through lidded eyes and smile sheepishly as you lean in, opening your mouth for his cock. You close your eyes and let the head slide between your lips, Hugo lets out a small gasp, and you begin to circle your tongue around the head, getting him good and worked up. A small bead of precum threatens to seep from his slit and you run tour tongue immediately over it with a bit of a flick. Hugo’s hands both tense, his one holding strong around his thigh and the other tightening itself in your hair – a signal to keep going. His fingers feel so good in your hair and his cock feels so hot in your mouth, you lick the underside of his shaft messily, getting him nice and wet before you slip him between your lips again – this time leaning further in, allowing his cock to drag along your tongue and towards the back of your throat. Hugo is fucking huge, your jaw is already starting to tense up from having to be open so wide but everything is a blur when Hugo lets out a small “Nnghhh, f-fuck, m- more, more of that”.

You feel a tickle on your nose that is definitely not Hugo’s mustache, signalling that you’ve got all of him in you, your hands reach up and grab his ass, using it to let him slowly fuck your throat. Hugo lets out a louder gasp this time and balls his fist in your hair, you moan onto his cock and Hugo lets out another “Fu-u-ck”, he liked that. You grip his ass harder, nails just barely digging into his soft but muscular cheeks and you let him fuck your mouth more rapidly, you’re moaning and choking a little more each time, small tears forming in the corners of your eyes, but you keep your eyes screwed shut and focus all of your energy on deepthroating Hugo’s cock for as long as you can manage. “I’m... Hnngh, I’m gonna ... fucking... come” Hugo says breathlessly after a minute, you can’t help but smirk from hearing that and give it all you’ve got, the noises coming from your mouth around Hugo are obscene and objectively embarrassing, sloppy and wet with saliva dripping down your chin, gagging with every –increasingly harder- thrust from Hugo... You moan onto his cock again and you feel him jut into your mouth one more time before he’s shooting his load down your throat. You bob your head lightly as Hugo’s climactic moan fades into a whimper, your movements slowly getting shallower and shallower as the last ropes of cum leave his cock.

Hugo, trying hard to catch his breath, unlaces his hands from your hair and places both hands on his –trembling- thighs. From your knees you peer up at him with a meek smile, now embarrassed even after you took his cock like a messy whore, Hugo looks down and smiles an exhausted smile. “Wow” He said, you nod… “I’m also glad I chose these shorts” he says with a breathless laugh. You nod eagerly and giggle as well “Yeah, uh… I really liked them” you manage to say, turning your head down to hide the crimson creeping onto your cheeks. “Shit” You say out loud as you notice your own cock, pressing hard against your swimming shorts, you were so focused on Hugo you almost didn’t feel the blood rushing down to your own throbbing member.

“I liked your shorts too” Hugo says, sounding uncharacteristically playful, you glance up at him once again to see a mischievous smirk flash across his face before he swiftly lifts you off of the ground and tosses you onto his bed.  
You really hope Brian is keeping a good eye on the kids, because you don’t want to leave Hugo’s bedroom for a long, long time.


End file.
